MCA7&8 The Sex adventures of some Guys
by MCA7
Summary: Yes this is gonna have alot of sex by the way so if you dont like to read boy x boy dont open this this is kinda of a cross over with just diffrent seasons Rated M for Sex and I know the show is Portugese but I dont know how to write it but I am portugese
1. The begging

Sorry this is my first time ever creating a fanfiction this is gonna have sex in it and it's gonna be boy x boy well more than one hope you like it! :)

Disclamir: MCA7&8 Is not own by me or any of the characters! and this has nothing to do with there real Sexuality by the way

Characters in this: Rui (MCA7),Leo (MCA7&8),Lourenco (MCA8),Gil (MCA8), Javi (MCA8) , Rocha (MCA8), Pedro (MCA8), Flash (MCA7), Clara (MCA7&8 just mentioned), Maragrida (MCA7&8 just mentioned)

and sorry for my spelling mistakes

-Rui: Hello what am I doing here?

Me: Hi you are in my fanfiction

Rui: Okay what is it about?

Me: There is gonna be a lot of boy x boy sex on this

Rui: But I am not Gay or even Bi

Me: Well in this fanfiction you are!

Rui: Okay

One afternoon Rui came alone to go see his mother and sister the because his 1st younger sister Clara went a month ago and his Girlfriend Maragarida came with Clara so Rui came alone but after he met with his mum he met with his best friend Leo and Flash who also returned and Rui saw his secret Boy crush Lourenco Union's player he went there all excited but acted casual. he said "Hi Leo and Flash. OMG your Union's player Lourenco Leo and Flash how did you meet him?" Leo Answered "He went to school with me." Rui then said "Okay." Leo and Flash thought the time when they were younger they messed about in bed so they gave each other a look that they both understood and Flash said "Hey Leo want to go to my house?" Leo replyed "Yes Flash Yes I do." they both left off and left Rui and Lourenco Alone Lourenco then said with a thought on his mind that he wanted to have sex with Rui "Hey Rui want to go to my house?" when Lourenco said that Rui started to get hard at the thought of him going to Lourenco house but he shook it of and tryed to cover his boner and he did pretty well and replyed "Sure lets go." They then left.

Dont want to read the Sex part dont read more than this.

They reached Lourenco home and no one was home not even his maid so he said "Lets go to my room." They both left to go to his room Lourenco sat next to Rui on his bed and put his hand on Rui's thighs and Rui started to get hard and said "Ummmm what are you doing?" Lourenco then said "I want you so bad Rui I saw you getting hard when I asked you to come to my house I even called everone oone who was at my house to go out till 5pm tommorw so lets enjoy" and with that Lourenco started to unbutton Rui's pants and then kissed him Rui just moaned at this Rui then took Lourenco's pants off and saw that he was hard aswell. Lourenco then took Rui's boxers off to see his 10 inch cock (it is hard) and said "WOW Rui your size is that same as when I am hard." and with that Rui took off Lourenco's Pants and Lourenco said "Lets make this so horny get into a 69 postion." and they both did and sucked each other off so much that they nearly came and Lourenco said "Stop I am going to cum!" and Rui' stopped sucking and so did Lourenco.

-Thanks for reading please Review I have some ideas on what is gonna happen next I will make every boy sleep together at a sleep over party! dont worry not finished yet. Please please Review this is my first time making a fanfiction sorry if they are out of character I know they are


	2. Having amazing sex and getting caught

Rui asked normally "Can i have you inside of me?" and Lourenco answered "Sure how would you like it?" Rui replyed "I want to ride you" and Lourenco then said "Okay." Lourenco laid down on his bed and Rui hovered over his dick he finally went in and stopped half way to adjust but he was still moaning in pleasure and pain and so was Lourenco just not in pain while they were moaning they didnt hear someone knock at the door or ringing the bell but it stopped Rui then came onto Lourenco's face and chest then Rui said "That...was...a...amazing" while panting for breath and then Lourenco replyed "I...it s...sure...was. Can...I...do...the...same...t...t...to you?" while panting for breath and Rui replyed "S...sure" so he then laid on the bed and Lourenco overed over his dick taking all of it in one shot and Moaing so much that they didn't see the door of his room open but when they did they saw...Leo and Flash there all 4 had there eyes wide open.

* * *

Sorry for such a sort chapter hope you carry on reading to find out what happenes next please Review if you want to or PM me if you have some ideas of what should happen next.


	3. The final part

What happened last time

_Leo and Flash there all 4 had there eyes wide open._

* * *

Leo and Flash looked at each other and started to get undressed and Leo had a 7 inch hard on and Flash had a 6 inch hard on and Lourenco saw this and so did Rui and Lourenco said "I am going to the toilet." and got his phone he texed Rocha,Pedro,Javi and Gil the text said "Hey guys i got Leo and Flash and Rui wanting to mess around come over to have a peace of them." he had a reply instantly from all of them saying "Be there in a couple of mintues sexy! :)" and with that Lourenco started to wank at the sight of Leo and Rui doing Flash it went Leo doing Flash and Rui doing Leo and when Lourenco came in he started to jack off until Rui said "Come on we didn't finidh do my up my ass sexy." and he Winked and then Pedro,Rocha,Gil and Javi all came in naked! Rocha was 11 inch half hard (when he is full hard he is 13 inches) Javi was 8 inchs (hard) and Gil was 14 (but he used a pill to get his dick big because his actual hard size is 7 inchs but he dosnt want it that small) and Pedro was 9 inches (hard) they all looked at each other with smiles. Lourenco said "WOW Gil come and take me up with that big dick" and Gil did and then Javi done him and Pedro done Javi and Rocha just stayed jacking off but then went behind Pedro all hard and all you heared was moaning. and then they all collapsed on Lourenco's bed and said "We need to do this again" and they all agreed they alll fell asleep and when Lourenco waked up everyone was gone and he put clothes on and went to the living room and saw no one and texed Rui saying "No one is home beautiful come round" he heard a phone ring and he heard someone say "I never left." and then they started to kiss and went again till 4 pm and they started to clean everything and play on his Wii.

* * *

As you know this was my first fanfiction ever and I am really happy it's over and i hope you liked it :) please review


End file.
